vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolate Coin
.]] Chocolate Coins are the main form of currency on Piñata Island. All shops use Chocolate Coins to trade items. Chocolate coins can be obtained by selling items to Lottie in Costolot's General Store, or by smashing junk items in a garden, which reveals a few chocolate coins of higher value. There are four types of coins. Bronze Coins are small, don't contain much chocolate and are very dull to look at. They are worth 10 Chocolate Coins. Silver Coins are slightly bigger, and therefore worth more; 5 bronze coins or 50 chocolate coins to be exact. Gold Coins are even bigger, shinier and are worth 10 bronze coins or 100 chocolate coins. They were formerly the biggest coins in the series, and are the highest value coin type Viva Piñata and Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise. Big Gold Coins were introduced in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise and are worth 50 bronze coins or 500 chocolate coins. They are the largest of all chocolate coins. Strangely, there aren't any chocolate coin types that are worth 1 chocolate coin found in a garden in the games, which is peculiar since shops can have prices that are not multiples of ten. In Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise it is impossible to carry more than 99,999 chocolate coins on hand at once, and any coins obtained over that limit will be destroyed. Also, the value of Silver and Gold coins are valued at 15 and 20 coins respectively, which differs to the actual amount of coins added. Money Making Tips Selling Piñatas Some Piñatas, especially Whirlms, are very easy to turn into a Garden resident and can be sold for quick money. Breeding and selling Piñatas is a very stable way of making money. Buying a Firebrand and having access to Tafflies can potentially make a big profit. Directing a resident Taffly to a firebrand will cause it to evolve into a Reddhott. This Reddhott can then be sold for 2100 chocolate coins. As well as this, Mothdrops will become residents due to the presence of a Firebrand. Mothdrops can then be sold for 600 chocolate coins. However, in Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise, Mothdrops must eat a bluebell in addition to this in order to become a resident. Selling Plants From the very start of a new garden, growing plants is a huge part of being successful. Grow and selling plants may not earn you that many Chocolate Coins per sale, but it's a fast way of earning a lot of money, especially with the use of fertilizer. Some plants yield flowerheads which can be sold for a lot of money. Orchids, in particular, are capable of producing a lot of chocolate coins when sold. Poison Ivy Garden Trick This trick will only work in Viva Piñata. ''Creating a garden full of Poison Ivy can prove to be a reliable method of making money. To do this, buy some Poison Ivy Seeds at the shop and plant them around the garden. Then, wait until they sprout green flowerheads. Poison Ivies don’t need to be watered, so one must wait for the flowerheads to bloom. Then, proceed to wack the Poison Ivy with a shovel until the flowerhead drops. Sell the flowerhead at Costolot's Store. The Poison Ivy will drop even more seeds. Plant these seeds and repeat the previous steps until sufficient money has been reached. Poison Ivies can make piñatas sick, so it's recommended to execute this method in an empty garden or a safe, secluded place. 'Chili Trick' This trick will only work in ''Viva Piñata. ''This method is a very quick and efficient way to make money, however, creating a new garden is recommended for method since chilies can take up a lot of land space when in large numbers. This method takes advantage of the strange fact that chili peppers do not get stunted. This allows the player to grow many of them close, meaning that player can take advantage of the fertiliser bag's radius of effect by fertilising many chilies at once. Each chili pepper at sells for 400 coins when fully fertilised. 'Digging for Sweets!''' Currency, as well as Happy and Joy candy, can be found underground by digging ponds. There is a metal detector-style shovel upgrade that is available at Ivor Bargain. Category:Gameplay